Prenda me se for capaz
by Haana chan
Summary: Eu não sei como as coisas foram acabar dessa maneira. Em um minuto estava eu sozinho no meu apartamento e no outro estava vestido de policial com um americano debaixo de mim.


Prenda-me Se For Capaz

Eu não sei como as coisas foram acabar dessa maneira. Em um minuto estava eu sozinho no meu apartamento e no outro estava vestido de policial com um americano debaixo de mim.

Tudo começou com uma conversa entre mim e Alfred. Estávamos andando pelas ruas e como sempre Alfred estava perturbando-me em busca de um Mc Donalds.

- Vamos estou com fome!

Nunca entendi a atração de Alfred por fast-food. Nossos encontros geralmente se resumiam a isso: Uma gula por hamburgers e refrigerantes pela manhã e uma gula sexual pela noite.

Saímos de lá e Alfred estava com as mãos ocupadas. Falava de boca cheia e eu não entendia nada do que ele dizia. Maldito americano e sua má educação, tantos anos tentando o ensinar para nada. Apenas sorria e balançava a cabeça, sua felicidade era quase infantil.

Passamos por uma loja onde Alfred parou e ficou olhando a vitrine. Ele havia terminado de comer e estava apenas tomando seu refrigerante olhando fixo para a vitrine. Acabei reparando nele. Como ele estava bonito, seus olhos demonstravam aquela curiosidade que ele sempre teve, ele estava mais alto e os anos o tornaram mais forte. Ele sugava o canudo do refrigerante enquanto via deus-sabe-o-que, me deixando com inveja do mesmo.

Estava perdido nos meus pensamentos quando ele de repente me chamou:

-Arthur venha cá.

Alfred tirou-me dos meus pensamentos deixando-me constrangido, minha mente tinha ido longe e eu não estava pensando coisas agradáveis.

Fui até onde ele estava e olhei para o motivo de tanto interesse por parte do americano. Aquela loja era uma loja de fantasias e ele estava olhando para uma em especial, de policial. Ele sorriu para mim e um arrepio passou pela minha espinha, aquele sorriso geralmente vinha acompanhado de alguma insensatez da parte dele.

Ele puxou o meu braço para entrarmos na loja. A atendente estava no canto da loja atendendo alguns clientes. Alfred pegou a fantasia que tanto o chamou a atenção e olhando para mim disse:

-Adoraria ver você vestido assim.

-Você ficou louco? Nunca que eu iria vestir uma coisa assim.

Um "não" da minha parte não é suficiente para acalmar os ânimos daquele americano. Ele se aproximou de mim e falando perto do meu ouvido disse:

-Se você se vestisse assim, eu poderia até deixar você me prender...

E com isso mordiscou minha orelha. Ele estava testando meu autocontrole, minha mente foi longe e eu resisti ao impulso de agarrá-lo ali mesmo. Afastei-me dele e disse:

-Vo...cê é louco Jones, além do mais isso não servirá em mim.

Ele não desistiu de me provocar e me abraçando por trás disse:

-Você só vai saber se experimentar – e com isso mordeu meu pescoço

Eu estava ficando excitado e encabulado ao mesmo tempo. Estávamos em um canto da loja e por causa disso não notaram nossa presença ainda, mas eu estava contanto os minutos para alguém notar a nossa situação, Alfred é um insano e eu acabo indo junto com ele.

-Esta bem, se isso faz você parar de me atacar – disse tirando a fantasia de sua mão – eu visto a roupa.

Ele sorriu vitorioso para mim e eu me afastei dele indo falar com a atendente. Entrei no vestiário e tratei de trocar-me. Afrouxei minha gravata, retirando-a junto com minha camisa e as pendurei atrás da porta, fazendo o mesmo com minha calça logo em seguida. Vesti aquele uniforme de policial e olhei no espelho. Por dentro do uniforme tinha uma blusa branca social com uma gravata preta, por cima vinha à farda de cor azul escura que tinha o colarinho aberto e uns desenhos em xadrez de cada lado. A calça era toda lisa e o quepe era igual à farda, azul escuro com desenhos xadrez nele. Fiquei ali olhando para mim mesmo quando escutei um barulho atrás de mim, alguém estava batendo na porta.

Quando abri vi que era Alfred, ele queria ver como eu fiquei vestido de policial. Fiquei parado enquanto ele me analisava, estava com o rosto vermelho, Alfred não parava de me olhar. Tinha medo do que podia estar passando pela sua cabeça.

-Bem...já chega ok? – disse me afastando – porém fui surpreendido com dois braços me segurando, um na nuca e outro na cintura. Alfred havia me encostado na parede e me beijado. Seu beijo era intenso e urgente, sua língua procurava a minha com uma certa urgência que me deixou extasiado. A mão que estava na minha nuca desceu pra a gravata que eu estava vestindo e ele começou a afrouxá-la, logo entendi o que ele queria.

Interrompi o beijo e ofegante disse:

-Jones, aqui não é lugar para isso

-Como você quer que eu resista a você vestido desse jeito?

Ele ia voltar a me beijar, mas eu coloquei as minhas mãos no seu peito e o afastei devagar, o pouco que restava do meu autocontrole me dizia que aqui não era lugar para isso

-Por favor – eu disse – além do mais você se esqueceu de fechar a porta!

Ele olhou para trás e depois para mim, podia ver em seu rosto um leve sinal de irritação, mas ele logo sorriu:

-Tudo bem, além do mais aqui eu não poder ouvir você gritar meu nome bem alto – dizendo isso ele mordeu meu lábio inferior

Pela rainha, ele estava me deixando louco! Reuni todas as minhas forças e me afastei dele dizendo:

-Espere-me lá fora Jones

Ele sorriu e beijou-me. Dessa vez foi um beijo mais lento, como em uma despedida, e saiu do vestiário. Depois que ele saiu fechei a porta e a tranquei. Suspirando encostei-me à porta e respirei fundo tentando me acalmar, por pouco eu mandava tudo para o inferno e me entregava a ele ali mesmo. Com um suspiro profundo tratei de me vestir.

Saímos da loja e eu acabei comprando aquela fantasia. Alfred ficou fazendo piadinhas indecentes com aquilo e acabamos combinando de nos vermos mais tarde naquele mesmo dia. Deus, por que eu sempre acabava cedendo aos desejos daquele americano insano? Despedimos-nos com um beijo e cada um foi para sua casa.

Chegando à minha casa larguei o embrulho que estava na minha mão em cima da mesa e sentei-me no sofá olhando para aquele pacote. Eu, por mais que quisesse negar, estava ansioso por aquilo. Desde que Alfred pediu-me para ser seu amante as coisas estavam sempre ocorrendo dessa maneira. Fechei os olhos relembrando daquele dia. Eu não botei fé no que ele disse logo de primeira, achei que estava brincando ou era um pedido de união como Francis já havia me pedido, mas ele estava falando sério...

Naquela noite, ele me provou o quanto estava decido a ser meu amante com palavras e gestos, foi a nossa primeira noite juntos dessa maneira e tinha sido inesquecível. De lá para cá não nos desgrudamos mais. Desde que Alfred havia se separado de mim eu desejava que ele voltasse para meu lado e as suas palavras naquela noite me fizeram tão feliz...

Abri meus olhos e levantei-me, estava navegando por memórias passadas novamente. Decidi fazer um chá e depois tomar um banho, logo Alfred estaria batendo na minha porta e aquela noite prometia ser longa.

Estava terminando meu banho quando eu ouvi a campainha tocar.

-Já vai – disse saindo do boxe.

Eu me enxuguei e vesti uma calça. Fui até a porta e a abri, como imaginava, era Alfred quem estava na porta, porém ele estava vestido de uma maneira diferente do normal...

Na verdade ele estava fantasiado de presidiário!

E não era qualquer fantasia, era aquela clássica farda de presidiário de seu país, com listras pretas e brancas. Olhei para ele e não consegui segurar o riso.

-Você pegou mesmo o espírito da coisa não é?

-E então? O que achou?

Fui sincero e disse a ele o que eu sempre achei daquela roupa.

-Parece um pijama, fico imaginando o que estava passando pela sua cabeça quando resolveu criar uma farda assim...

Ele sorriu e segurando meu queixo disse:

-Estava pensando em você.

Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho e desviando o olhar falei:

-Não seja estúpido! Até parece que você pensa em mim...

Ele continuou olhando para mim e disse:

-Eu nunca parei de pensar em você...

Ah...por que ele é sempre assim? Não resisti àquelas palavras e o beijei intensamente. Meu corpo estava ficando febril e eu sentia a necessidade de contato com a pele de Alfred. Quando nos separamos ele se afastou de mim e sentando no meu sofá disse:

-Vá se vestir para que nos possamos brincar de policia e ladrão – e sorriu maliciosamente para mim.

Tinha alguma coisa errada ali, não era eu quem devia dar ordens para ele? Na hora não estava raciocinando direito, só a idéia de ter Alfred embaixo de mim já estava me fazendo perder a razão. Mordendo meu lábio fui até meu quarto para me trocar.

Já vestido, voltei até a sala e parei em frente a Alfred. Ele me olhou e eu podia ver nos seus olhos o desejo de me possuir. Só que as coisas iriam ser um pouco diferentes essa noite, afinal ele era MEU prisioneiro.

Ele se aproximou e envolvendo minha cintura com seus braços, me beijou. Meus braços passaram por sua nuca e eu o aproximei de mim aprofundando o beijo. Meu corpo ardia em desejo, estava louco para vencer a barreira das roupas e dominá-lo...

Minhas mãos desceram ate a barra de seu uniforme e lentamente tirei sua blusa. Meus dedos passaram pelo seu tórax, fazendo movimentos suaves. Tracei um caminho até seus lábios onde juntei aos meus novamente.

Passado um tempo, minhas mãos desceram do seu pescoço e sem que ele percebesse peguei as algemas que estavam no meu bolso (havia comprado sem Alfred ver) e rapidamente coloquei seus braços para trás prendendo seus pulsos. Fazendo isso eu acabei me separando dele que, ao perceber a falta do contato com os lábios abriu os olhos e sentindo seus pulsos presos levantou uma sobrancelha dizendo:

-Você levou a sério não é mesmo?

Sorri maliciosamente:

-Você não é único que sabe brincar Jones – me aproximei dele e perto de sua orelha disse:

-Você está preso América

-É? Por quê? – pude ouvir sua voz levemente alterada

- Por tentar monopolizar o mundo, inclusive a mim.

Ele esfregava seu quadril no meu, mostrando-me o tamanho de sua excitação.

-Eu não vejo problema nisso... - disse roçando sobre meu corpo

Era difícil manter uma conversa normal, no estado em que estava, era difícil até raciocinar. Passei uma perna pela sua cintura e o beijei novamente. Aquela fricção estava me deixando extasiado demais. Com dificuldade interrompi o beijo e fui para trás dele dizendo:

-Sinceramente, eu não vejo problema nisso, mas está na hora de ensinar uma lição à América - e com isso mordi seu ombro.

Pude o ouvir gemer. Aquilo me incentivou mais e comecei a andar, empurrando seu corpo em direção ao meu quarto.

Chegando perto da cama, o empurrei fazendo-o cair na mesma. Ele estava em frente a mim e meio desengonçado por causa dos pulsos presos, se ajeitou na beira da cama.

Subi em seu colo e estando por cima dele o beijei. Meus lábios logo percorreram uma trilha que vai dos seus lábios até sua orelha. Mordi de leve a mesma e gemi baixinho para ele ouvir. Ele soltou um suspiro seguido de um gemido, estava deixando-o louco. Em baixo de mim, sua ereção era cada vez mais continua. Eu também estava bastante excitado. Estava louco para acabar com aquela tortura e senti-lo dentro de mim, mas era preciso esperar. Queria torturá-lo assim como ele já havia me torturado antes (mesmo sendo tão difícil de aguentar).

Tirei meu quepe jogando-o em um canto da cama e em seguida a parte de cima da farda junto à gravata e a blusa social. Eu precisava sentir a pele dele na minha, meu corpo pedia por isso.

Meus lábios desceram por seu abdômen (aproveitei para lamber e dar pequenas mordidas em seu mamilo, arrancando suspiros e gemidos do mesmo) até chegar a sua virilha. Tirei sua calça, descendo-a por suas pernas. Ele suspirou ao sentir meus lábios o tocando delicadamente e jogou a cabeça para trás chamando meu nome. Aquilo era um convite para mim. Suguei seu membro com vontade fazendo com que minha língua o torturasse. Podia sentir seu corpo tremer e seus gemidos estavam ficando altos. Ele implorava para mim:

-Iggy...por favor...deixe-me tocar você...ah...

Ele não fazia idéia do quanto aquelas palavras mexeram comigo. Subi meus lábios fazendo o caminho inverso e fiquei de frente para ele. Minhas mãos passaram por seus braços e fingi estar tentando abrir as algemas.

Com uma das mãos encostei meu dedo em seus lábios, que logo foram capturados pelos mesmos. Sua língua respondia ao meu toque. Minha outra mão desceu até o cinto da minha calça, abrindo-a. Com um pouco de dificuldade fiz com que minha calça escorregasse por minhas pernas, ficando um pouco abaixo da minha cintura. Minha mão que estava na sua boca desceu até seu ombro e o deitei delicadamente na cama. Suas pernas envolveram minha cintura e eu as agarrei, levantando um pouco seu quadril.

- Veremos quem vai gritar o nome de quem – disse olhando em seus olhos

Ele apenas sorriu antes de suspirar e gemer ao sentir que eu estava dentro dele. Os movimentos começaram lentos e foram se intensificando. Minha respiração estava irregular. Às vezes soltava uns gemidos baixos, mas minha principal atenção era ouvir Alfred gemer.

- E... então...até quando você vai resistir? – disse

- Não pense...que eu vou te dar...esse prazer tão...ahhh

Aumentei o ritmo das investidas, o fazendo gemer mais alto. Quero ver até quanto tempo ele vai agüentar.

Já estava chegando ao meu limite, podia o ver mordendo os lábios para não gritar. Minha mão segurou seu membro, acariciando-o delicadamente. Aquilo foi a gota d'água, logo ele chegou ao orgasmo gritando meu nome e inclinando a cabeça para trás. Ouvi-lo gemer foi demais para mim. Cheguei ao clímax logo depois. Encostei minha testa na sua enquanto nossas respirações se normalizavam. Deitei-me ao seu lado.

- Eu não disse que você não ia agüentar por muito tempo? – disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Ele me olhou de uma forma estranha e disse:

-Arthur...

-Sim?

-Eu... não sinto meus braços!

-Oh!

Eu havia esquecido que ele estava algemado! Levantei-me e procurei as chaves no bolso da calça, que agora estava no chão. Soltei seus braços. Alfred esfregou os pulsos e fez uma cara de dor. Ele começou a reclamar sobre eu não ter sido muito gentil com ele. Não prestei atenção ao que ele dizia, estava olhando para seu rosto e admirando-o. Apesar de ter crescido, Alfred ainda conservava aquele ar infantil que tinha antes.

- ...e da próxima vez o herói deve ficar por cima...

Sorri e juntei meus lábios aos dele, que surpreso retribuiu logo em seguida.

Eu havia o prendido, queria tê-lo assim sempre comigo. Meu amado "ex" irmão.


End file.
